dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Hurt Part 2
Previous: Doctor Hurt Rinji: To your health, heavens know you need it. beer mugs. Chio: Cheers. his beer along with his captain. The two of them sat across from each other in the very early hours of the morning, when everyone else was asleep. Ellis turned the ship's gunroom into her own doctor's office, effectively kicking Gonzo out of it so that he had to move all of his tools and weapons into his and Chio's room. It wasn't the easiest transition, but it could have been worse. Chio: Yep, I'm experiencing some serious de ja vu right now, I seemed to be in crutches last time we had one of our little table sessions when we escaped that other hell we came from. Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! Yes, yes, but this time, you beat some sense into someone who truly needed it. Without that, we probably wouldn't have made it through all of those giants. Chio: No, Rinji, you're missing the issue here. We didn't do anything. We didn't get back the devil fruit, we didn't catch Jossu, and we let that faceless bastard get away. Rinji: at all of this. You can't win them all. Given the circumstances, I think we did the best we could. I think the issue here is that you weren't able to get back at that bastard first. Chio scoffed at this, and downed more of his beer, grabbing a bottle beside him and refilling it. Chio: That bastard was the one who pinned Lieutenant on me too, even went so far as to step promote me from an Ensign. Rinji: Yes, it's the Marines' own damn fault that all of this happened in the first place. If they didn't have their heads up their asses, they could have stopped this when you warned them about it during your Court Martial. There was nothing you could do, Chio. Now he's dead, and you live to fight another day. his glass to Chio once more. And so you will. Chio: a little, and tapped glasses with him once again. So when will we be shoving off? some more. Rinji: Belch. We have a little bit more to do here on Fringe before we get going. So probably tomorrow night. Chio: More to do? We got supplies and ammo. What more is there? Rinji: a very fangy smile. Mewhahahahaahaha! Rinji walked up the steps of City Hall, the capitol building of the entire island. Many people stared at him as he walked through the glass double doors of the lobby in his bright red and black zoot suit and fedora. He walked with Jiro beside him, and Gonzo Lee on his other side, all three of them dressed in their most formal attire. Jiro wore his green suit while Gonzo wore a black suit with a white tie. The three of them walked up to the elevator on the other side of the lobby, and saw a bellboy who stood beside a lever. Bellboy: Going up? Rinji: Tenth floor. Bellboy: Yessir. the lever, and the ropes and chords worked their magic; they began to ascend. They listened to a nice, calm easy-listening music as the elevator went up. Jiro reached up to Gonzo's neck and straightened his tie a bit, he nodded, and they kept waiting until it came to a halt. Bellboy: Tenth floor! Rinji: Thank you boy a coin that the bellboy caught and pocketed. The three of them walked out of the lift and walked down a narrow hallway. Everyone in heir offices did a double take as they walked by. Two catmen and a blond walking by did not happen every day. They came to the Mayor's office, a Mr. Thomas Wynn. They opened the door to see a woman sitting at her desk, behind her was the door to Mr. Wynn's office. Secretary: widen at them as they walk in. Ummm... can I help you? Rinji: Yes, please leave and walk out the door behind us. Be gone for about, oooohhh sayyyy, thirty minutes. If you don't mind, miss? Secretary: Well, I'll just have to-- All three of them take out guns. Rinji with a very advanced-looking gatling-gun that worked out of a single barrel, Jiro with two sixshooter pistols, and Gonzo with a full-on bazooka. Secretary: Mr. Wynn! I'm taking lunch! grabbed her purse and walked out of the office in the fastest pace she could in her heels. Rinji: Tommy boy! through the door. Thomas: What the-- hold on, sir down the Den Den Mushi What's this all about?! Who is that? Rinji: We're here from collections! the door down, literally. And we're here to collect! shooting his machine gun into the ceiling. Thomas: Sweet Mercy!!! down underneath his desk as chunks from the ceiling started dropping down onto it. Rinji: firing and reloaded. Now that I have your full attention, I'm about to make you an offer, one that comes with benefits that will make your mouth water! onto his desk and looked down at him as he quivered underneath it. Thomas: Wh-wha-what do you want?! Rinji: I am Captain Rinji of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates! And I heard through the grape vine that you were seeking new management options! Thomas: Wha-wha-what are you talking about? Rinji: Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what do you think! Use your brain, Mr. Wynn! Your brain! The Red Mafia is dead, and now that we have an equal opportunity to-- Voice: Mr. Wynn! What's happening?! police officers come into the secretary's office, greeted by looks from both Gonzo Lee and Jiro. Jiro: Mr. Wynn is in a meeting, please come back later. Police: Hands on your heads! Right now! their pistols at the two of them. That was when Jiro scowled at all of them, the air around him became distorted, and that reached all five officers. All five of them looked like they were pistol whipped, as all of them immediately fell to the ground. Lee felt it as well, it was exactly what he felt when he spoke with Jiro the other day, only not nearly as accute. A bead of sweat went down his brow as he looked over at the Catman who pushed his green sunglasses back up the bridge of his feline nose. Rinji: ....As I was saying, I'm here to make this island my turf. This city is bright and beautiful, and I don't want some other scoundrels to come here and mess things up. into his pocket and took out a slip of paper. This is my Mushi number, if you have any problems, contact me and I will make sure that it is squashed. Just make sure that it is the last resort, I have a long way to go in the New World, and I don't want to stop because some pirate crew is pushing over old ladies. You tracking? Thomas: Y-y-y-y-- was more noise down the hallway, and gunfire this time. Rinji: back Ah, hell. Jiro: We need to leave, now. his pistols as Police officers started coming to the doorway. Rinji: Yes, yes we-- Lee: Leave it to me! his bazooka into the office room, blowing a gigantic hole through the wall, and revealed a morning sky and branches of a tree. Rinji: GAAAHHHH!! behind the desk as glass and debris went everywhere. Gonzo! What the hell! Gonzo: Here's our exit! his bazooka on his back and jumped out the hole, onto the tree. Rinji: Remember what I said! to the Mayor and jumped out the hole as well, followed by Jiro. Mewhahahaahahahaha! '' They set sail that very night.'' Black Bone Tower Category:The Other Side Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story